


Memories

by threepios



Series: FORGOTTEN [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, ayee, because they're my favorite father/daughter duo, yet another rey and luke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: All the important memories in Luke and Rey's life. And the most important one of them all.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: FORGOTTEN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I want Rey and Luke content, the best father daughter duo around. 
> 
> Also, this one goes out to my homies Annie & Leon just because they're neat.

**15 ABY**

**JEDI TEMPLE**

“She’s so small,” whispered Voe as she, along with a group of students, stared at Jedi Master Luke Skywalker with a baby in his arms. It had been 6 months since they saw their master. He had been ominously in the shadows, other masters taking his place while he vanished from the Temple and randomly returned. There were whispers of his child arriving that were quick to spread across the temple. Many padawans didn’t believe it, of course, that was until Luke actually came through the doors with a small baby in his arms. “She looks like she could fit in a purse.”

Tai scrunched his nose, “A purse?”

“Shut up, Tai!” 

They all watched with interest and awe while Luke moved toward his quarters. His eyes fixed on no one but his daughter. It was so different to see him so. . .vulnerable. You come to the Jedi Temple, you hear stories of Luke Skywalker, the Jedi who took down the Emperor and single handedly (quite literally) defeated Darth Vader. But then you see this man, this teacher, that at times could be hard and make everything into a lesson but he cared incredibly about his students. They felt like they became a part of a family. 

Luke had never felt so light before. The last seven months were some type of blur, every moment was watching Rey’s development so far. It wasn’t much but everything she did was like a wonder to the man. Experiencing the world for the first time, seeing it through her eyes, feeling it through the Force. It wasn’t like anything Luke had ever felt before. Sure, he’s felt Leia’s emotions and he even had a taste of Alderaan but it was so refreshing to feel. . .awe and joy. 

Rey was like this bundle of wonder, zealous curiosity. Her big green eyes would stare at something and then would either go to Luke or Mara as if asking: “Is this okay, is this real?” It’s a true adventure every time and Luke is with her every step of the way. Sometimes Mara tells him that he’s acting like a baby himself. He doesn’t take much offense though, Rey is a pretty cool baby. Luke’s never encountered another baby like her. Of course, there was Ben but he was so different and. . .not his. There was simply no separating Luke nor Rey. A force to be reckoned with. So, when Mara needed to make a trip to the Hosnian system to help Leia, Luke took the advantage to introduce Rey to her second home.

Rey stared up at her father as long as he stared down at her. The trip to his office was quick but it felt like it lasted twenty years. With every padawans eyes on him and the whispers but Luke kept calm for Rey’s sake. 

Another thing they had discovered in the seven months since her birth is that Rey was incredibly sensitive to everyone’s feelings. It reminded him greatly of the way Leia described her own Force. So Luke kept some shields up but not enough for their connection to sever. As weird as it was to have this little conscious jumping around in your mind, to feel the moment they get angry, it was almost reassuring to the Jedi that what was happening was very much real and happening. 

Luke was quick to open and shut the door, Rey furrowing her little brows at the bang the doors resounded. He smiled at her, wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes, ones that were familiar to Rey. Luke shuffled to his desk and sat down, sitting Rey down in her own supported chair. 

“How are you liking it so far?” Luke questioned the girl as if she’d answer. Of course, Rey gave an excited babble, throwing her hands up. Luke shrugged, grinning. “I thought so.”

Everything was in its place, new things-- Rey’s things -- were scattered across the room from Luke’s rushed habits these past few months getting ready for this moment. Now that it was here, he wasn’t even sure what to do. His mind drew blank. He thought that Rey would be bored but no, she sat, an Ewok toy in her clutches that was becoming increasingly wet from her slobber covered hands.

Fondly, he thought that he’d have to clean that.

As expected, and sensed, Luke hears a small knock on the door to his office. “Come in!”

The door opened with great hesitancy and Master Fajah’s head stuck over the door. His eyes met Luke’s first then caught on Rey, which made the old master grimace. Fajah took steps in and then closed the doors. He seemed a little awkward and looked like he didn’t know what to do. But Fajah was Fajah and if something made him uncomfortable, then he’d surely just ignore it. 

“Master Skywalker, I just want to say that it’s a great pleasure to have you back.” Fajah bowed a little. “And congratulations on the. . .little one.”

Luke leaned back in his chair, his hand covered his mouth to mask that he was ready to laugh at his counterpart. He glanced at Rey that clapped in return of the man’s side eye. “Thank you, Fajah, from both of us.” He nodded. 

Fajah cleared his throat, “Right. Well, classes have to be. . .taught.” He bowed again and practically ran out of room.

Luke waited till the door closed to laugh, head falling forward into his arms. Rey gave her own giggle but Luke was sure there were other reasons.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**19 ABY**

**NABOO MEADOW**

  
  
  
  
  
“No, Uncle Han! You can die better.” Rey said as she sat on Han’s waist, a stick pointed at his chest while the man feigned death, hand over his forehead and eyes closed. “Please, die better, _pleasee_!” 

“Oh no!” Han said dramatically, his arms spread out beside him. “Killed by no less than my own niece, how despicable.”

Rey giggled while Leia dragged her eyes to her own son. Who sat silently and more sheepish than anything, yet his eyes seemed to glower at where his father and cousin laid on the ground. She wondered if she had given her son the same attention when he was just 4-years-old. Han and Leia certainly tried their best, but they were building a whole Republic at the time of Ben’s birth and Han was still having issues sticking around. 

She didn’t think she was a horrible mother, no, but she knew she wasn’t the best when she had the chance. Leia simply couldn’t think of how Ben felt. Now he was under Luke’s care and he seemed more. . .energetic at least, more happy with them. But his eyes always darkened when they landed on the little girl. 

It seemed that Luke got the genes to be able to take care of a child properly. 

“Will you be visiting more?” Leia questioned her son, sounding hopeful. 

“No, Uncle Luke says it’s best if I make friends at the Academy.” Ben said, voice void of emotion. His eyes stuck on his father and he tilted his head a fraction, he looked as though he wanted to question something but knew he couldn’t. 

“Oh,” Leia breathed, letting her disappointment dissipate as though not to hurt him. “Surely you would, now that Luke has a place in the senate.” 

“I don’t know, mother! Talk to Luke!” Ben snapped, then his features softened in realization. He didn’t say sorry. He didn’t have to. Leia knew that it wasn’t something that he could control, but he was learning. That’s all that mattered. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Han asked as he approached, plopping down between his wife and son. His confusion was evident and his concern for both parties as well. Han always played himself as a stone cold player, but really he couldn’t help but be the hero. 

“Nothing. Where’s Rey?” Leia asked, noticing that a certain little girl wasn’t attached to Han’s hip.

Han waved an elusive hand out into the meadow. “Playing hide-and-go-seek. I said no but she hid anyway. We’ll leave her for a few.” He fell back against the blanket and closed his eyes, yawning softly. For a moment they enjoyed the quiet of the meadow but it was becoming almost too quiet. 

Leia was looking around for the girl, wondering where she had hid then it hit her. She slowly turned to Han with narrowed eyes. “When she was going to hide, where was she going?” She asked slowly and carefully. 

Han shrugged, waving another hand. “North or so.” He answered, not seeing the problem. Leia jumped up, picking up her dress and heading off the direction Rey had. Han frowned and sat up, tilting his head, watching Leia move so quickly was a surprise usually only seen when on the Death Star or some type of killer mission. Unfortunately, he was still not caught up. 

“Rey went after Luke.” Ben said lamely as he took a bite of his food. “She tricked you into thinking you tricked her.”

Han blinked once, twice, three times then muttered a curse. “She _is_ Luke’s kid.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“We propose that the Jedi be eradicated from that area. They’re interfering too much.” Announced Senator Yula. His beady eyes turned up toward Luke who remained calm although his authority was being questioned. “They think too highly of themselves!” 

“Master Skywalker?” Mon asked, turning her attention to Luke. Her eyes begged him to remain calm. 

“Well, they’re only doing what they’re told over there, Senator Yula.” Luke said easily, he raised an eyebrow. “Surely, you’ve told them that they’re interfering with your work?”

Yula shifted and glanced around. “Well, I--”

“ _Surely_?” Luke repeated, voice a little firmer. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Senator, they can’t change to fit your schedule if you don’t--”

“Daddy!” Rey said happily, rushing into the room and wrapping herself around Luke’s leg. She was oblivious to the obvious shock of the Senate room. Luke’s face immediately lightened and he glanced around the room sheepishly before picking Rey up. 

“Excuse the interruption,” Luke cleared his throat, trying to calm down the redness of his cheeks. He ignored Rey playing with his robe and continued to scold the Senator before him. “Senator Yula--”

Another body burst into the room, Leia’s face brightened into a bright red. She turned herself quickly to the chairs and sat down, meeting Luke’s questioning gaze for a moment. It was obvious he was confused as to how a four-year-old managed to get past Leia, Han, and Ben as a collective. She could only sigh heavily and wave a hand. 

“Master Skywalker, your solution?” Mon asked, hoping to get the senate back on track.

Luke cleared his throat yet again and looked to Yula. “Just tell them to work with you. Excuse me.” He said with finality and then turned to the door, gesturing for Leia to follow him out the door and exited. 

Leia was quick to met his step and she began to sputter, “Luke, she was playing with Han and he let her play hide-and-seek. Next thing I know she’s bolting for the Senate!” She explained. She was nervous, everything hadn’t exactly been on Luke’s side nor in his favor even the Senate had been calling him in a lot for a bit. 

“I just,” Luke paused, closing his eyes. “Look, I’m having a hard time. Leia, I asked you to watch her one time--”

“Daddy, can we go home?” Rey interrupted. 

"Yes, one second, Rey.” Luke turned back to Leia, eyes filled with incredible sadness and longing for all this to be over. She was shocked to find her brother so. . .lonely. Something inside Luke was a moment from snapping but he kept a strong look in his eyes and a smile on his face. A mask of sorts. “I asked, that’s all.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I was talking with Ben and then Han was. . . _Han_.” Leia said lamely, obviously unable to offer a true explanation for everything that had happened. Truly, she didn’t need an explanation. Luke knew that Rey was his child and he shouldn’t try to get other people to watch her. He was fully capable. As if hearing these thoughts, Leia grabbed his free hand, squeezing. “None of this is a burden, Luke, we love having Rey over. If you need time, that’s great just. . .don’t lose yourself.”

‘ _Don’t lose yourself, Skywalker._ ’ Mara’s voice warned, warmly before she left for the last time. That was always the response to his little quips at her. His failed attempts at flirting. After all, he was a farm boy from Tatooine.

Luke’s jaw muscles tightened. “I’m not. . .losing myself, Leia.” He said bitterly, eyes now drawn to Rey who was lying her head on his shoulder, talking to herself. “ _I’m not._ ” 

“I didn’t say you were, I said _don’t_ .” Leia said firmly. She wasn’t one to mess around or prance around a topic, Leia always faced everything head on, fearlessly and with courage. Even Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. “Luke. . .here’s a suggestion, from sister to brother. Don’t tell me what things look like, tell me _what things are_.” 

It took a moment for Luke to fully process the request and when he did, he lost it. Tears started to stream down his face and he fell back onto a nearby bench. It looked like things were okay, things were getting back on track but what things truly were. . .was Luke was absolutely lost on what’s next. Mara was gone, she was dead and it was so sudden that he didn’t even get the chance to ask her simple things. How to braid Rey’s hair, how to cook their favorite dinner. . .how to move on from the best woman in the galaxy. 

Things were as they have always been, a tragedy. A _Skywalker_ tragedy. It was the true burden of their family name and blood, to be cursed with everlasting pain for who knows how long. It made Luke fear what tomorrow would bring. No hopeful gleams but gloomy thunderstorms. He wondered if Rey would be burdened with the same curses and heartaches when she was older. 

“I don’t know what to do. That terrifies me.” Luke breathed, his grip on Rey tightened and he leaned back on the bench. “I don’t know so much and I’m used to knowing, I’ve always known. And now I know _nothing_.” 

He gazed at the ground in front of him numbly and distantly. “Mara, though, she knew. She always knew what to do.” He muttered. 

“Luke,” Leia whispered. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gazed at him with worry. “You can’t live life knowing everything, if you did, it’d get dull.” 

He gave her a dull look and then closed them. Rey pulled back with her own worry, her eyes much wiser for a four-year-old. She took her sleeve and messily wiped at Luke’s tears, making him open his eyes widely, staring at her with confusion and a little heartbreak. 

“Stop crying,” Rey demanded, frowning at him. Confusion evident on her face as she searched his eyes for an answer. ‘ _Why? Why had you been crying?_ ’ But nothing came, just his blatant shock at his daughter’s actions. She pointed a finger in his chest, using her other hand to push her hair away. “No crying.”

“Why’s that?” Luke whispered dumbly. 

“Because crying is for the sad, are you sad, daddy?” Rey asked, tilting her head. 

Luke wanted to capture this moment forever, of course Rey didn’t really understand death or the affects that it had on a person but she wasn’t dumb either. She was a child and it was probably best if she didn’t know it all right now but her mother was gone and Luke was indeed _sad_. He was sad that Mara wouldn’t see many of Rey’s firsts or Luke’s lasts. He was sad that Rey didn’t really remember her mother and probably wouldn’t when she was older. And he was sad that the Jedi rested upon his shoulders. 

Luke Skywalker had always, and probably will always be, sad. 

“I. . .” He was speechless for a moment more before he tucked a strain of Rey’s hair behind her ear. “I am sad.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**24 ABY**

**PASAANA**

  
  
  
_Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost_. That’s all that Luke’s mind would register. It’s all he allowed it to register. He had lost the only person in the galaxy that was under his care, the only one he would fight for until the galaxy came to its bitter end, and she was gone. Stupidly, he had followed Ochi like a blind fool. Gathering Lando and following his ship to some random planet in the Outer Rim. With the moment, the chance to find Rey.

Ochi was nowhere to be seen and Rey was long gone. 

The ship’s log indicated that he had dropped ‘some little girl’ out in the middle of nowhere but didn’t specify where. Ochi was still on this planet but he was simply lost. 

_All your fault_. 

Luke had lost his daughter. He realized this as he numbly sat on a rock outside Ochi’s ship. He realized that he had failed her as a father that failed Mara in every way possible. Rey was alone and probably scared. It was odd to feel your child call out to you as she was taken away, for her to call for you desperately in an attempt to get away. But you were too slow, you were too much of a failure to realize you had lost. 

Distantly, Luke could hear Lando making the call to Leia. To inform her that her brother was a failure as a Jedi and couldn’t protect his own family. The man would probably be explaining their arrival to Ochi’s ship just to find that the terrible slug was nowhere to be seen. Yes, he could be felt in the force but he couldn’t be _seen_. 

Distantly, he could hear Leia give a heartbroken cry then calm herself, questioning how this could happen. How Luke or all people could let this happen to his daughter. 

Simple: Luke Skywalker was a failure as a father. 

He was no father. He was no Jedi. He was once again that young man, blindly following an old fool on a mission. That was his life and he had never stopped. Never paused to question it. Now it was all tumbling on him like an avalanche. 

Distantly, Luke could hear Han take the comm from Leia because she was too distraught. He would be demanding that Luke answer for himself, that he explain exactly what happened. 

He _couldn’t_. 

Because he himself couldn’t believe it. 

He had let himself fail. He had failed to protect Rey.

It repeated in his mind like a mantra.

_Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost. Gone. Lost._

“Hey. . .Luke,” Lando returned to his side, leaning down and placing a hand on his shoulder. Luke didn’t look up at him but acknowledge him with a hum. “We’ve gotta get outta here, man. Before someone else comes looking for Ochi.” 

“Right.” Luke whispered, numbly getting up and following Lando back to their ship. Leaving behind so much, including Luke’s heart. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**34 ABY**

**MAZ’S CASTLE**

  
  
  
  
Rey stumbled from the room in terror. Her eyes wide and heart pumping. She felt all types of emotions, betrayal, heartbreak, longing, pain, happiness. Anger. Anger was something that flowed so easily through the saber she had held only moments ago. Only hours ago, she had thought Jedi were stories told by scavengers explaining why Jakku was a graveyard of the Empire. But then she learned that those legends were true, that the ominous figure she grew up fearing-- Luke Skywalker -- was a real man, a real Jedi. 

Han had even admitted that he was shocked that Jedi were real, that he had doubted the Force. The _Han Solo_. A man who had also been a figure of great fear and a hero. Rey had known him as a scavenger. 

“ _Luke Skywalker?_ ” Rey had whispered to Finn. “ _I thought he was a myth?_ ” 

Rey slid herself across the hall, her back pressed against the concrete wall. She panted, trying to calm herself before she got too excited. She heard those screams and pleads for help, for those overly calm declarations: “ _I will not fight you, father._ ” She had, for a few moments, lived life through the eyes of people long gone. Of people who had held that saber before. 

Rey heard a slight shuffle and looked over at Maz who held nothing but soft eyes. “What was that?” The woman asked with tearful eyes, horrified beyond belief. She stood and shook her head. “I shouldn’t have gone in there.”

Maz seemed in awe of her. “That lightsaber was Luke’s and his father’s before him and now it calls to you!” She declared, not only in explanation but also in confusion. The little alien was trying to piece some type of mystery up herself. 

“I. . .I have to get back to Jakku.” Rey declared, moving to leave the castle. 

Maz nodded, her expression softening. “I know, Han told me.” As if to connect with the young woman more, she removed the glasses that made her eyes bigger. She extended her hand which Rey took in an instant, kneeling down to her height. “Dear child, I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whoever you’re waiting for on Jakku they’re never coming back.”

Years of waiting, years of hoping, came crashing on Rey like a sandstrom. At once, her eyes teared up again and a tear fell. It was the truth. A bitter one that Rey couldn’t help but face now. It was nothing she couldn’t ignore anymore. The man she was waiting for was long gone. . .perhaps even dead. Yet Rey couldn’t help but wish for his comforting eyes to look at her and whisper another story, one last goodnight. 

“But there’s someone who still could,” Maz continued. 

Rey took a moment, her mind immediately going to the only man she could think of. “ _Luke_.” 

“The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.” Maz told her softly, encouraging her to go down this path. “I have seen your eyes before, my dear. Soft yet determined, seeing the light in the dark. You are a Jedi.” 

“I am no such thing.” Rey said softly in argument, standing and letting go of Maz’s hand. 

Rey was gone before Maz could get much more out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**34 ABY**

**AHCH-TO**

  
  
The air changed around Luke as the Force that was slowly approaching him neared. The presence was familiar and it soothed his soul just the tiniest bit. It was a bit before the person made it up the never ending stairs and they came to a stop behind him. Luke tried to calm himself. He was sure it wasn't Ben, it wasn't Leia, and it surely wasn't Han. Yet he felt the lingering life of Chewie somewhere on the island. Luke slowly turned, his flesh and metal hands came up to pull the hood back and he revealed himself to the person who had found him. His heart fell into his stomach and fear clutched his heart. 

The girl across from him, the one that held her own fear and anxiety for what the future held. She was a spitting image of Mara. Except the dark hair. Luke couldn't believe his eyes and he feared that he was about to keel over. Old memories of teaching a class and being interrupted by a little girl— his little girl. Distant memories of giggles and pleas to join him in teaching. Usually the class would break before Luke did. Of course, Luke was older now, greyed. There was kindness in his eyes, but there was torture there too. He didn't need to ask who she was or what she was doing there because he knew it all. 

In an instant, Rey’s eyes widened and she faltered slightly, unsure and shaken. He. . .his face was a distant memory but it came back like it was just yesterday. A shaky smile took the man’s face now, himself unsure. Rey didn’t know what to say or what to do, what could possibly be the correct thing to say after meeting your father after ten years? 

“Father?” Her voice was slow and unsettled, like she was preparing herself for hurt. 

Luke’s own eyes brightened and he hesitated to speak, he was unsure if he could. He opened his mouth and the name was a confirmation of who they were to each other. “Rey?” 

Just hearing her name made tears flow down her cheeks. Years of waiting, years of wondering what happened to her father, now answered. The Luke Skywalker that everyone was talking about, begging to come back to save them, the one she feared on Jakku, was her father. The great Jedi who defeated Darth Vader and the Emperor. Her mind was sent reeling. 

Her legs moved on their own accord and Rey wrapped her arms around his middle. They stood in shock of each other then they held, hoping for this moment to last forever. 

But everything must come to an end.

Especially the Skywalkers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the concept that Rey had heard everyone talk about Luke Skywalker, never truly seeing him that whole time, only to arrive on Ahch-To to see her father. I mean, Disney hmu, we gotta talk. 
> 
> Also, someone please request me to write stuff. Like send requests to my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/LEIASAYSIKE)
> 
> Uh, kudos and reviews please.


End file.
